This invention generally relates to portable audio equipment that is particularly useful at construction and other jobsites.
Many construction and other workers frequently have to work at jobsites that are remotely located. Workers often bring radios and other audio equipment to the jobsite because they prefer to work in an environment where they can listen to music, sports, talk shows and the like. Many workers merely bring portable radios that can also be plugged into an AC source, or ones that are configured to be powered by batteries or an AC source. If the radios are relatively small or are powered by small batteries, the sound quality produced may be relatively poor and have a less than full, desirable frequency range. Such smaller radios may have stereo speakers, that are typically located a short distance apart from one another on opposite sides of a control panel that effectively direct sound in a single direction. Because the work that is going on at many jobsites produces an ambient noise environment that is often high if not extremely noisy, the workers may want to turn up the volume of the radio to a level that will deplete the battery power in a short time.
Cordless power tools are frequently used at jobsites, whether convenient sources of power are readily available or not. These battery operated tools provide a portability and convenience advantages over corded tools, but the battery packs that power them become depleted and need to be recharged. While some workers bring a sufficient number of battery packs to last a complete day, there is generally at least temporary electrical service provided which may enable battery packs to be recharged on the jobsite.
It is well known that construction sites present a tough environment for such audio equipment which is prone to being damaged. These and other considerations demonstrate that a need exists for improved jobsite equipment.